Unas Vacaciones Diferentes
by KiTTiE LuPiN-MaLfOy
Summary: Ginny y Hermione d vacaciones en las Bahamas??? ke kosas iran a hacer estas 2 lokas juntas sin los chikos presentes??? please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

UNAS VACACIONES DIFERENTES  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Hija, se que estas no son buenas noticias y que probablemente deberia de decirtelo personalmente, pero tu padre y yo nos hemos separado. Solo quiero decirte que tu no tienes la culpa de los problemas que nosotros tenemos, así que por favor ni se te ocurra pensar que esto es tu culpa. Y bueno te quería preguntar si querrías venir a pasar las vacaciones de navidad conmigo por que tengo 3 boletos para ir a un Crucero por las Bahamas... pero no es obligado, las estaba guardando para ir tu padre, tu y yo, pero... si quieres puedes invitar a tu amiga Ginny, tendriamos todo el tiempo para estar juntas y poder conversar mejor... Escribeme con tu respuesta... se que seguro querias invitar a Harry y Ron, pero solo tengo 3 boletos y pense que seria bonito que fuera tu amiga Ginny con nosotras, me despido, no tardes mucho en responder. Te quiere mucho... Tu Mamá.  
  
Hermione término de leer la carta que le acababa de llegar, aunque estaba triste por que sus padres se separaron y pensaba que tenia en parte algo de culpa por que a su papá nunca le gusto que fuera bruja y esas cosas... pero por otra parte se sentia contenta de que al fin podian estar tranquilos, ya que siempre estaban discutiendo. Pero ir a las Bahamas... no lo podía creer, definitivamente iria...  
  
- Hermione estas bien? -le pregunto Ron al ver los diferentes estados de animo de su amiga  
  
- Si excelente... han visto a Ginny?  
  
- Creo que esta en la biblioteca, estas segura que estas bien? De quien es la carta? -le pregunto Harry  
  
- Es de mi mamá, después les cuento...  
  
Dicho esto salio disparada hacia la biblioteca dejando a sus amigos con cara de WHAT?!  
  
- Ginny... tenemos... que... hablar... - dijo Hermione hablando entrecortadamente por haber ido corriendo  
  
- Que pasa? -pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su amiga en ese estado- Esta todo bien?  
  
- Si excelente... mejor vamos a fuera, tengo algo que preguntarte...  
  
- Esta bien -contesto Ginny algo intrigada  
  
~~~ Ya en el lago ~~~  
  
- Dime que es lo que vas a preguntar -le dijo Ginny muerta de la curiosidad - Recibi una carta de mi mamá, ella y mi papá ya se separaron...  
  
- Ah, lo siento Herms, pero... no creo que por eso estas tan feliz  
  
- No, no es por eso, es por que... NOS VAMOS A LAS BAHAMAS!!! -Hermione dijo estoy gritando como histerica  
  
- ¿? Quienes se van a las Bahamas? -le pregunto pregunto Ginny mas confundida que antes  
  
- Nosotras... mi mamá, yo y TU! -de lo que estaban sentadas, Hermione se paro de un salto y comenzo a saltar  
  
Ginny seguia sin entender absolutamente nada...  
  
- Yo no voy a ir a las Bahamas, Hermione te encuentras bien?  
  
- SI! estoy excelente... y si VAS A IR A LAS BAHAMAS CONMIGO Y CON MI MAMA...  
  
- Que?  
  
- Mira... -dijo Hermione tomando aire para tranquilizarse- mi mamá compro boletos para que ella, mi papá y yo nos fueramos a las Bahamas por navidad, pero como ella y mi papá se separaron, le queda un boleto y me dijo que te dijera que si querias venir con nosotras  
  
- ¿? Sigo sin entenderte, tu mamá me ha invitado a las Bahamas??? A mi?  
  
Hermione empezaba a desesperarse...  
  
- SI!!!! Ginny, quieres ir?  
  
El cerebro de Ginny parecía estar captando esa información de a pocos, por que después de un momento se paro de salto y grito:  
  
- VOY A IR A LAS BAHAMAS??!!!  
  
- Si quieres... -dijo ahora mas calmada Hermione  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Pero que?  
  
- Estas segura que tu mamá me ha invitado?  
  
- Claro que si... mira... -le dijo Hermione sacando la carta de su mamá de túnica  
  
Ginny la comenzó a leer... - Y... ya viste?, quieres ir o no?  
  
El rostro de Ginny se iluminó y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
- SI!!! claro que quiero ir!!!  
  
- Excelente! Ahora le escribo a mi mamá diciendole que vamos...  
  
- Pero Hermione yo no... -la corto Ginny poniéndose colorada  
  
- Tu no que?  
  
- Bueno, veras, yo no tengo...  
  
- ...  
  
- No tengo nada que ponerme... ya sabes para ir a la playa... -dijo esto algo cohibida  
  
- Ah, no te preocupes... yo tampoco, según lo que se el crucero sale 3 días después de que nosotras salimos de vacaciones, así que tenemos tiempo para comprar...  
  
Ginny iba a decir algo, pero Hermione la cortó...  
  
- No te preocupes por nada, mi mamá se va a encargar de todo, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle permiso a tu mamá... yo le voy a decir a la mía que lo haga...  
  
- Hay Hermione... pero... como se los vas a decir a los chicos?  
  
- Este... no lo se... pero se los voy a tener que decir de todos modos...  
  
- Espero que no se molesten...  
  
- Yo también... pero conociendo a Ron...  
  
- Te entiendo... tiene 16 años, pero se comporta como un niño de 8!  
  
- Jaja tienes razón... mejor vamos entrando ya, le voy a pedir a Harry que me preste a Hedwig para mandarle la carta a mi mamá...  
  
- Si yo voy a usar a Pig, ojala que no pregunten mucho...  
  
- Creo que lo mas conveniente seria que se los dijéramos hoy... vamos que ya esta haciendo frio...  
  
Entraron al castillo hablando de las posibles reacciones de los chicos, llegaron a la torre, Ginny dijo la contraseña (n/a: no se ke contraseña poner!!!) y alli estaban, jugando ajedrez mágico, y por la cara que traía Harry, hace rato que estaba perdiendo... - Ginny, es ahora o nunca, vamos... -le dijo Hermione susurrando mientas se acercaban a los chicos  
  
- Hola... -saludaron las 2  
  
- Donde estaban? Las estuvimos buscando todo el día? -les dijo Harry  
  
- Estábamos afuera... tenemos que hablar con ustedes...  
  
- Nos vas a decir por que te... JAQUE MATE! -grito Ron- ahora si... de que quieren hablar?  
  
- Bueno veran... -comenzó Ginny- lo que pasa es que... Hermione tiene que decirles algo -dijo Ginny se sentaba en una silla y miraba al piso  
  
- Muchas gracias Ginny ¬¬, si bueno se acuerdan de la carta que recibi?  
  
- Aja, me acuerdo que la leiste y saliste corriendo buscando a Ginny, sin decirnos que te pasaba... -dijo Harry que estaba un poco molesto  
  
- Lo siento chicos, lo que paso fue que... mi mamá y mi papá se separaron  
  
- No, lo sentimos nosotros, estas bien? -le pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
- Si, ya estoy mejor... pero no es eso lo que les quería decir, veran... mi mamá hizo unas reservaciones en un hotel muggle (obviando completamente lo del crucero) y como mi papá esta... la cosa es que mi mamá a invitado a Ginny a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con nosotras... no es que no la queramos pasar con ustedes, ni que mi mamá no quiera que fueran... pero quiere que estemos las tres solas, para hacer... ya saben cosas de chicas... -dijo esto mirando para todos lados, mientras que Ginny asentía con la cabeza...  
  
- Ahh, quieren estar solas... -dijo Ron "triste"  
  
- Ron, no es eso... la mamá de Hermione esta pasando por un mal momento... y lo único que quiere es pasar la navidad con ella, pero como separo para tres personas, me invitó, entiende que no es culpa de nadie... -dijo Ginny en tono autoritario  
  
- Disculpa Hermione, no fue mi intención...  
  
- No hay de que Ron... -dijo Hermione sonriendole  
  
- Ah... les queremos pedir un favor... -dijo Ginny haciendo que Hermione dejara de mirar a Ron.  
  
- Ah si me olvidaba, Harry, por favor me puedes prestar a Hedwig, para escribirle a mi mamá? -le pregunto Hermione cara de niña buena  
  
- Si claro - Muchas gracias, ahora le escribo... -dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry y a Ron dandoles besitos a los dos en las mejillas (n/a: ¬¬)  
  
- Y Ron me puedes prestar a Pig -dijo Ginny haciendo que Ron volviera en si  
  
- Para que? -le respondio de mala gana  
  
- Para usarla como plumero... para mandarle a mamá una carta...  
  
- No -dijo este  
  
- Por favor, por favor, por favor  
  
- Vamos Ron prestasela... -dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara  
  
- Mmmm nose, puede ser  
  
Ginny miraba exasperada a su hermanito mayor... tenia razón a veces se comportaba como un bebe...  
  
- Ron...  
  
- Ya esta bien, llevártela  
  
- Gracias, gracias, gracias...  
  
Ginny subio corriendo a su habitación a escribirle a su mamá... Al rato ella y Hermione estaban viendo como las dos lechuzas tomaban distintos caminos... Se sentaron en el mueble hablando de que esas serian las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas y esperando que ya sea el día de partir.  
  
N/A: Bueno aki esta es otra historia, la segunda que hago... Ah, los que leyeron mi primer fic ( Solo un hasta luego) discúlpenme pero no se como continuarla :___: si tienen ideas, x favor dejenme un review y me pongo a escribir... con esta no se preocupen ya tengo 2 capitulos mas... si me los piden los subo al toke! También acepto ideas para el título... no tengo mucha imaginación... así kualkier tipo de ayuda seria lo max. Aunke sea para decirme ke apesto... bueno no pa tanto, pero si tienen ideas, bienvenidas sean...Ya no los aburro mas... ya saben kualkier kosa solo mail me o bien dejenme un REVIEW, si x lo menos 3 personas me piden que lo kontinue lo hago... PLIS R&R!!! R&R!!! y me harian MUY FELIZ!!!  
  
KïTTïE LüPïN-MäLfOÿ Mi mail es kittyccs15@hotmail.com Si quieren me pueden agregar a su MsN... Thanx x leer!!! 


	2. 2

UNAS VACACIONES DIFERENTES  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Las vacaciones llegaron... Hermione y Ginny estaban en el vestíbulo despidiéndose de los chicos...  
  
- bueno... nos vemos en una semana (n/a: no se kuanto duran las vakaiones d ellos =S, supongamos ke duran una sem. okas???) -dijo Ginny  
  
- si... supongo... -respondió Ron poniendo cara de cachorrito (n/a: **D)  
  
Los chicos, aunque no les molestaba la idea de estar solos... hacian como si ellas se hubieran olvidado de ellos y se ponian a hacer berrinches a cada rato...  
  
- vamos Ron, ya sabes que ellas si quieren ir y nos quieren dejar aquí... solos... abandonados...  
  
- ay callate Harry, si van a seguir así no les traemos NADA! -dijo Hermione harta de sus "shows"  
  
- bueno, bueno, no es para tanto... ya nos acostumbraremos a la idea de que no nos quiren...  
  
- RON WEASLEY! Te lo advertí... olvidate de los regalos... -Hermione se puso roja de la cólera, xque 100pre Ron se portaba de esa manera?! Ya se que lo hace para molestar... pero... MOLESTA!!! -se dijo mentalmente  
  
- NO!!!!!!!!!! -Ron se puso a gritar haciendo que varios chicos que pasaran los miraran...  
  
- te quieres callar? -le dijo Ginny, algo molesta pero divertida x la cara que ponia su hermano...  
  
- ok ok ya me calme... pero... me van a traer algo? -pregunto Ron poniendo su carita de niño bueno  
  
Hermione lo miro como si lo estuviera examinando... y dijo  
  
- vale, pero otro mas... y te lo juro que no te traigo ni un palito de fósforo...  
  
- palito de que?? -pregunto Ron  
  
- después te explico, creo que ya se tienen que ir... -dijo Harry  
  
- que? -pregunto Ginny, quien se había quedado viendo a Harry con la boca abierta...  
  
Todos voltearon a ver donde señalaba Harry y ya habían carruajes avanzando...  
  
- ahh! Ginny vamos... bye chicos...  
  
- CHAO!!!  
  
Ginny y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el carruaje que las esperaba...  
  
- fiu! Llegamos... -dijo Hermione mientras trataba de controlar su respiración...  
  
- si...  
  
En eso las dos se miran, sonríen y se ponen a gritar como locas "NOS VAMOS A LAS BAHAMAS!!!" Ya en el tren hablaban muy animadamente de las cosas que harían al llegar a la casa de Hermione, de los que comprarían... y rogaban que hubieran chicos simpáticos en el crucero... cuando ya habían llegado al andén 9 ¾.  
  
- vamos...  
  
- MAMA! -grito Hermione una vez cruzada la barrera...  
  
- chicas como estan? -pregunto la señora Granger...  
  
La señora Granger no era muy diferente a Hermione, tenian los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel... solo que su cabello era algo mas lacio que el de Hermione... aparte de eso se veia mucho mas joven que la señora Weasley...  
  
- muy bien... este... gracias x la invitación... -dijo Ginny algo cohibida  
  
- no hay de que hija... y que tal estuvo el viaje? -volvio a preguntar la sra. Granger  
  
- igual que siempre...  
  
- jaja... (n/a: ¬¬ d ke se rie?) bueno nos vamos?  
  
Las tres se subieron al carro de la sra. Granger...  
  
- Ginny, dime como esta tu mamá?  
  
- muy bien gracias x preguntar...  
  
- y que tal las clases?, supongo que eres mejor alumna que tu hermano Ron, verdad?  
  
- Mamá!!! -interrumpió Hermione algo avergonzada  
  
- jaja... si... se podria decir que estoy mejor que el...  
  
Hablando de todo un poco llegaron a una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña... pero si muy bonita de color blanco, que tenia jardines con muchas flores al costado de un pequeño caminito... en el lado derecho tenia una pequeña pileta con un angelito en la punta...  
  
- vaya... su casa es muy bonita... -dijo Ginny sin poderse contener...  
  
- gracias... a ver... las ayudo con eso... listo vamos... -dijo la señora Granger  
  
La sra. Granger abrio la puerta y Ginny vio que su casa era mas bonita x dentro que x fuera (n/a: me da flojera describirla...)  
  
- hogar, dulce hogar... -dijo Hermione entrando...  
  
- les voy a preparar algo para comer... Hermione, x que no llevas a Ginny al cuarto de visitas para que se ponga cómoda?, tu deberías hacer lo mismo...  
  
- si mamá... vamos x aquí... -le dijo Hermione a Ginny...  
  
Subieron las escaleras y Hermione entró a una habitación...  
  
- este -dijo- es mi cuarto...  
  
- vaya...  
  
El cuarto de Hermione estaba pintado de lila (n/a: komo el mio ;)), tenia una radio, una tv, una mesita de noche con muchas muñequitas de porcelana... pero lo que mas sorprendió a Ginny, fue que no habían estantes con millones de libros, como había imaginado que seria... solo habían unos cuantos en su escritorio...  
  
- y aquí... -dijo abriendo una puerta que parecía que era donde estaba su ropero...  
  
- vas a dormir tu... (n/a: a Ginny la van a hacer dormir ahí... en el ropero... jojo)  
  
Detrás de la puerta había otra habitación (n/a: aunke kisiera... no la puedo meterla a un ropero :__: no seria... uds. me entienden), un poco mas pequeña que la otra, pero x lo que vio Ginny ahí estaban todos los libros... tenia tres estantes enormes llenos de libros, una cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio... Lo único que pudo hacer Ginny fue sonreír... ese cuarto era mas grande que el que tenia en su casa...  
  
- vamos, deja tus cosas ahí... -le dijo Hermione- te voy a enseñar los alrededores...  
  
- esta bien...  
  
Bajaron y le dijeron a la sra. Granger que ya regresaban... Hermione llevo a Ginny a pasear... y le dijo que mañana irian a Londres a comprar las cosas que necesitaban, ya que partian dentro de 3 días... Fueron a comer helados... al cine, cosa que sorprendió a Ginny... y a hacer las cosas que 2 chicas de 15 y 16 años hacen normalmente... ver chicos (n/a: ;))  
  
- Ves a esos chicos? -dijo Hermione señalando a un grupo que estaban montando skate...  
  
- si... que estan haciendo con eso?  
  
- estan montando skate, es un deporte (n/a: el skate es un dxt???) que practican los chicos y a veces chicas muggles...  
  
- ahhh...  
  
En eso uno de los chocos que estaban ahí volteo hacia donde estaban ellas...  
  
- nos estan mirando! -dijo Ginny volteándose  
  
- relajate Ginny... y actúa con naturalidad...  
  
En eso 2 de ellos se acercan a ellas...  
  
- estan viniendo... -dijo Ginny mas nerviosa...  
  
- calma, calma... -le dijo Hermione aunque ella también estaba algo nerviosa por que los chicos cada ves estaban mas cerca de ellas... -has como si estuviéramos hablando...  
  
- estamos hablando, Hermione...  
  
- jajaja... -en eso Hermione se empieza a reír exageradamente... -que gracioso Ginny...  
  
- Hermione que... -en eso se callo x que los chicos estaban parados al frente de ellas...  
  
- disculpen... me podrian decir la hora, x favor? -pregunto uno de ellos que tenia un arete en la ceja...  
  
- ah, claro... son las -dijo Hermione viendo su reloj - ah! Son las... 9:55, mi mamá nos va a matarar!!! -gritó Hermione olvidándose x completo de los chicos que la miraban extrañados...  
  
- este... digo... ya nos tenemos que ir... -vamos Ginny...  
  
- si... adiós... -dijo Ginny a los chicos...  
  
- esperen... -intervino el otro... - son de aquí?, nos volveremos a ver?  
  
- tal ves... -grito Hermione jalando a Ginny...  
  
- auu! Hermione me estas lastimando... - sorry =P  
  
- esta bien... ^^D  
  
- apurate...  
  
Estuvieron caminando x 5 minutos, hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de Hermione...  
  
- mamá?  
  
Tock tock...  
  
- Chicas?, ya voy... -contestó una vos desde adentro de la casa...  
  
- donde se habían metido ah? -les pregunto la sra. Granger una ves que las chicas entraron...  
  
- lo siento mamá, es que... le estaba enseñando a Ginny los alrededores... nos fuimos al cine y... lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo...  
  
- esta bien, bueno si tienen hambre vayan a comer algo... y ya acuéstense x que mañana salimos temprano...  
  
- esta bien... buenas noches mamá...  
  
- buenas noches sra. Granger...  
  
- hasta mañana chicas... sueñen con los angelitos...  
  
Así cada una se fue a su dormitorio a descansar, ya que mañana seguro seria un día muy agitado...  
  
N/A: Bueno lo subí aunke solo tuve un review :______: no se x ke si a uds. no les gusta... pero bueno ya saben si kieren la kontinuación solo pidanmelo, ok? Se los agradeceria un monton si lo hacen... x ke no kreo subir el sgt. kap si no tengo reviews ke me lo pidan... o x lo menos dandome sus opiniones e ideas... Ya no los aburro mas... ya saben R&R PlEaSe!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
KïTTïE LüPïN-MäLfOÿ Mi mail es kittyccs15@hotmail.com Si quieren me pueden agregar a su MsN... Thanx x leer!!! 


End file.
